Tidak Sesuai Harapan, Tapi Pasti Ada Kesempatan
by Toganeko no chi
Summary: Shizuo, Delic, Shinra, dan Kyohei sibuk membicarakan kriteria pasangan yang ideal menurut mereka masing-masing. Tapi, apakah pasangan yang mereka maksud itu adalah wanita yang pada umumnya memang dipasangkan dengan laki-laki? OOC! Switch!Pair don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer:** Paling males nulis ini nih -_- durarara punya Narita-sensei.

**Story Rating: **Masih newbie jangan bikin yang aneh-aneh dulu deh ._. ratenya T saja

**Pairing: **Shizuo/Izaya dan Delic/Izaya (entah kenapa suka banget sama delizaya) Shizuo/Hibiya (at the very end)

**Summary: **Shizuo, Delic, Shinra, dan Kyohei sibuk membicarakan kriteria pasangan yang ideal menurut mereka masing-masing. Tapi, apakah pasangan yang mereka maksud itu adalah wanita yang pada umumnya memang dipasangkan dengan laki-laki?

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

Siang hari, musim panas, tanpa angin sedikit pun itu panas ya. Ya iyalah panas. Apalagi kalau kalian duduk diem di atap sekolah yang tidak beratap. Tapi itulah hal nekad yang dilakukan oleh 4 sekawan ini. Ingin tahu siapa saja? Baiklah, kukasih tahu.

Yang pertama ada yang namanya Delic. Kalian lihat cowok pirang bernuansa merah muda yang kelihatan gak selow itu? Itu yang namanya Delic. Delic itu orangnya nyolot, sok keren, dan gak mau kalah sama orang lain. Meskipun begitu, dia menjadi idola para cewek-cewek. Para cewek-cewek itu gak tahu aja kalau Delic ketemu sesuatu yang dia suka, nanti jadi gitu. Kayak Sendou Aichi waktu ketemu Toshiki Kai(1).

Yang kedua namanya Shizuo. Cowok ini sama pirangnya dengan Delic. Lebih tepatnya mereka berdua kembar identik. Hanya warna mata saja yang membedakannya. Berbeda dengan Delic. Shizuo ini orang yang tempramen dan kalau sedang kesal apa saja bisa dilempar. Dia ditakuti oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. Meskipun begitu, para cewek-cewek tetap saja nge-fans sama di sadist-pirang ini.

Nah, cowok yang berkacamata ini namanya Shinra. Kalau ada waktu luang, dia selalu saja menggembar-gemborkan gebetannya yang bernama Celty. Padahal si Celty itu cuek bebek sama dia. Kasian ya.

Yang terakhir namanya Kyohei. Cowok bertopi ini paling masa bodoh kalau sudah membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang berbau romantis. Paling gak peka. Tapi dia tetap gentle sama cewek-cewek di sekitarnya meskipun gak peduli sama yang begituan.

Btw, sebenarnya mereka berempat ini sedang ngapain sih? Pengen tau? Author juga, yuk kita eavesdropping sama-sama.

"Tadi gue ketemu kouhai(2) imut banget! Mukanya kayak Hideyoshi Kinoshita(3)!" Seru Delic. Sepertinya jiwa nya sudah keluar.

"Halah, bentar lagi lu juga bakal berpindah ke orang lain." Jawab Shizuo asal sambil mematikan puntung rokoknya yang tinggal 1 senti.

"Tapi yang ini beneran imut! Tipe gue bangeeet!" Delic menjerit-jerit gaje kayak author yang ketemu cosplayernya Rin dari togainu no chi(4).

"Emang kouhai itu seimut apa sih? Kok kayaknya reaksi lu beda banget sama kouhai-kouhai yang sebelumnya yang sempet lu lirik." Ucap Shinra agak menyindir.

"Kouhai yang itu yaaa.. kulitnya itu putih mulus bangeet! Terus terus... begitu dia lewat tuh, baunya kayak Vanilla gitu! Habis itu lehernya! Lehernya jenjang dan mulus! Sumpaah! Gue gak tahan! Pengen cepet-cepet gue bawa ti-ADUH!"

Shizuo menjitak kepala Delic dengan sangat keras. "Jaga omongan kampret."

"Habis mau gimana lagi~! Gue udah terlanjur cinta sama bocah itu!"

Kyohei yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan kebisingan ketiga temannya itu, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Yakin lu cinta sama dia?" Tanya Kyohei dengan nada yang sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Iya! Suer!"

"Yakin lu gak akan nge-php-in dia?"

"Ya gak bakal lah!"

"Soalnya gue kenal sama bocah ini."

"Eh?"

Seru Delic, Shizuo, dan Shinra secara bersamaan.

"Namanya Orihara Izaya, murid kelas tiga. Dan karakteristik yang barusan lu bilang itu cocok banget sama si bocah Izaya ini." Jelas Kyohei sambil membetulkan topinya.

"Lu kenal? Kenapa ga bilang dari tadi sih!" Protes Delic.

"Sori, lu ga nanya sih... Ehem... btw, Izaya ini fansya juga banyak lho. Dari kalangan cewek maupun cowok. Kabarnya, Izaya itu kerja sambilan jadi kupu-kupu malam(5) sejak umur 14 tahun."

Delic, Shizuo, dan Shinra langsung speechless di tempat.

"Ta-tapi, itu Cuma dugaan lho. Gue sih ga tau kronologisnya gimana yang jelas, kata temen-temen sekelasnya, dia kalo ganti baju pas olahraga itu selalu sembunyi-sembunyi."

Delic diam sejenak. Memproses semua kalimat yang diutarakan Kyohei tadi.

"Meskipun dia punya masa lalu yang pahit, gue udah terlanjur suka sama dia. Jadi gue bersedia menerima dia apa adanya."

Baru kali ini. Baru kali ini lho, Delic bicara dengan nada yang sekalem itu.

Shizuo hanya diam. Ternyata diam-diam dia merutuki Delic dalam hati.

"_Sialan lu Delic, emang Cuma elu yang suka sama bocah Orihara. Gue tau yang liat dia duluan. Gue juga suka sama dia. Gue tau lu populer, tapi gak mesti semua cowok harus lu yang dapet kan? Kampret."_

"Zuo...? Shizuo?" Shinra melambai-lambaikan tangannya dihadapan Shizuo.

"Ah? Iya? Kenapa?" Jawab Shizuo spontan setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Lu gak apa-apa? Kok bengong? Ntar kesurupan lho."

"Umm... iya. Gue... mau ke toilet dulu ya." Shizuo beranjak dari tempatnya dan lekas menuju ke toilet.

"Haaah... lebih baik gue gak liat muka si sial Delic itu untuk seharian ini kali ya." Shizuo menghela napas panjang.

Sampai di toilet, Shizuo menghadap ke cermin. Dia mulai membuat ekspresi-ekspresi yang aneh. Mulai dari senyum ala Delic, cemberut ala Delic, nyengir ala Delic, manyun ala Delic, nangis ala Delic, cuek ala Delic, marah ala Delic, dan semua yang ala Delic.

"Ternyata aku memang beda sama Delic ya."

"Kurasa kalian berdua sama. Mungkin kau lebih keren."

Suara itu...

"Hah?" Shizuo menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hai. Lagi galau?"

Orihara Izaya!

"Jangan mengerutkan dahi. Nanti ketampananmu berkurang. Bukankah lebih bagus kalau tersenyum seperti ini?" Izaya tersenyum moe ke arahnya. Dan itu membuat jantungnya dag dig dug gak karuan.

"Gimana? Aku imut kan?"

"Sangat..." Ucap Shizuo dengan suara yang amat pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Izaya.

"Kamu kelas tiga ya? Salam kenal Senpai! Aku Orihara Izaya! Panggil saja aku Izaya. Atau Senpai ingin memberiku nama panggilan khusus juga boleh~" Ucapnya genit.

Shizuo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Heiwajima Shizuo. Panggil saja Shizuo, gak usah pakai senpai."

"Umm... Kalau begitu... Shizu-chan Senpai!"

"AP—"

"Ssh~! Di toilet jangan teriak-teriak, nanti penunggunya marah lho."

"Penunggu apaan!"

Izaya terkekeh pelan. Tapi tiba-tiba, air mukanya berubah menjadi sedih.

Shizuo heran. "Kau kenapa? Tadi nyengar-nyengir gaje, sekarang kok malah cemberut gitu?"

"Senpai... sepertinya aku... jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama..." Ucapnya malu-malu sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah semerah saus tomat.

"Ha-Haaah?"

"Gomen! Tapi aku serius! Sudah lama aku memperhatikan Senpai dari kejauhan! Senpai keren sekali! Kalau sendirian, senpai suka mendengarkan musik di bawah pohon bunga sakura yang ada di halaman depan kan? Senpai juga terampil sekali dalam acara pentas seni drama di sekolah tahun lalu!"

Shizuo mengernyit. Tunggu tunggu... Shizuo kan tidak suka musik... Shizuo kan tidak bisa akting... jangan-jangan yang dia maksud adalah...

"Maaf, tapi yang kau sukai itu bukan aku..."

"Eh?"

"Tapi kembaranku. Delic.

**.**

**.**

Sejak kejadian salah paham itu, Shizuo menjadi seorang pemurung, jadi seorang kuudere, dan tidak pernah bicara jikalau tidak disuruh.

Oh ya, sekarang Delic dan Izaya jadian beneran. Itulah yang membuat Shizuo galau.

Sampai pada suatu hari...

"Shizu-chan Senpai!"

"Kubilang hentikan panggilan menjijikkan itu! Lagipula, apa maumu? Tidak puas menyakiti hatiku lebih dari ini?"

Izaya cemberut. "Bukan begitu! Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan kembaranku pada Senpai!"

"Hah? Kembaran?"

Sesosok pemuda yang wajahnya sama persis dengan Izaya, muncul dari belakang Izaya. Iris matanya berwarna golden yang berkilau. Seulas senyuman kecil terpahat di bibirnya yang tipis.

"Senpai."

Suaranya bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari khayangan.

Shizuo memperhatikan cowok itu dengan saksama. Wajahnya sukses memerah.

Tuhan, sepertinya dia jatuh cinta lagi.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udah! Gak ada lagi! Ide mentok habis! Awal yang buruk, akhirnya buruk juga!

Yah, namanya juga newbie... gomen -_-"

Mau review? Silakan

Suka? Silakan fav

Mau Flame? *ngacir*

Extra:

Aichi dan Kai berasal dari anime yang bernama cardfight vanguard punya bushiroad

Kouhai = Junior

Hideyoshi Kinoshita berasal dari anime baka to test yang gak tau itu anime punya siapa soalnya saya ga nonton baka to test

Waktu ke afa sabtu kemaren, saya ketemu sama cosplayer rin dari anime togainu no chi. Dan saya langsung lari sprint ngejar sang cosplayer

Kupu-Kupu Malam = prostitute dalam bahasa inggris, kasarnya slut atau bitch


End file.
